


范宜《Good Day》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 林在范X段宜恩林在范生贺





	范宜《Good Day》

林在范生日当天，飞到了物欲横流的LA。 

 

声色犬马的城市如同衣着暴露的性感女郎，霓虹摇晃着柔媚的腰肢，流岚伸出柔荑招惹往来过客。

 

酒过三巡，颠来倒去地唱了好几遍生日快乐歌，狐朋狗友举着酒杯问林在范，Hey老兄来到美国了一定要尝点儿美国货吧？

 

林在范醉醺醺大着舌头，听上去太棒了，我要要要脱衣舞娘。

 

狐朋狗友一起起哄，YOMAN！

 

林在范招呼酒保又上了几箱酒。金黄澄澈的液体折射酒吧迷离绚烂的光线。

 

这必将是旖旎的一天。

 

林在范到洗手间里洗了脸，醉意随着水流一点一滴地漏走。再回到包厢，狐朋狗友把一点没动的蛋糕让他拎上，又往他攥着蛋糕的手心里塞了片门卡，祝他和他的美国货能有个美妙的夜晚。

 

酒吧顶层就是酒店。行驶的电梯滴了一声提示到达楼层，他被惊得清醒过来，暗笑自己荒唐。

 

这美国，空气中都是。真的是喝多了。他摇摇头，想着到时候和人家道个歉给点小费让人回去就完了。

 

门卡显示的门前站着一个穿着碎钻白衬衫的瘦高男孩儿。他想，那群神经病也喝多了吧，脱衣舞娘和脱衣舞男傻傻分不清哇。

 

他用空着的那只手拍拍男孩儿的肩膀，“Excuse me……”

 

男孩转过来，蹙着秀挺的眉毛都无法折损他美貌的万分之一。“林在范？”韩语，紧跟着自我介绍，“我叫Mark”

 

噢上帝一定在和他开玩笑。看着眼前这个清新秀丽令他心旗荡漾的男孩儿，林在范艰难地吞咽了口口水，驱逐令怎么都下不了了，“进来坐坐？”

 

蠢死得了。

 

林在范刷着门卡没话找话，“他们挺厉害阿还能找到韩裔呢？”

 

Mark跟在他身后进了门，摇摇头说，“会韩语的美籍华裔。”

 

林在范还想说什么，被男孩子热情似火的吻钉在了门板上。哇喔美国人真是开放又热烈。

 

男孩白皙漂亮的手指捧着他的脸，闭着眼睛，睫毛却在微微颤动。舌头柔韧而强势地顶弄着林在范的口腔。

 

林在范意乱情迷地去摸男孩儿的腰线和臀部，被男生推了开来，“just……一个甜点。”

 

Mark离开他的身体，“那我开始了？”

 

林在范不明所以，却看见那双细长的手指径自解开了自己的衣服。

 

白色衬衫上的碎钻闪闪烁烁，衣服就轻声掉在了地上。

 

男孩儿又背过身，弯下腰去，背上覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，肩胛骨细瘦如同欲飞的翅，脊椎凹陷的一条线隐没在仔裤下。

 

Mark蹬掉裤子，形状饱满的臀肉暴露在灯光下。雪白的起伏的山丘，长而笔直的双腿。青春而诱人的肉体。

 

男孩一手半遮半掩着下体，另一只手演示般展示着自己美好的身体。

 

细长白皙的手指打着圈流连在身体上，如同抚摸，落在林在范眼里换了模样。 

 

分明那手指是点在这个叫Mark的漂亮男孩身上，可却像是在他身上点火作乱，燃起酥麻的痒意，叫他的呼吸都变得乱起来。

 

林在范看着艳粉的乳尖，胸口有一颗黑痣 铺在雪般的身躯上，细而直的长腿支撑起漂亮的身体，渲染成情色的一幅画。

 

林在范交叠起双腿，把起了反应的下身掩饰住了。

 

一具白瓷般的胴体 。Mark大方地任他看了一会儿，拉起了自己堆在地上的牛仔裤，抱起自己的衬衫，朝他飞了个吻，“我走啦。”

 

林在范找回自己的神智，想要留下这名尤物，“你还没跳舞呢。”

 

男孩子转头对他笑，虎牙尖尖地可爱极了，“好吧，那再送你一个。”他赤膊在地上骨碌碌翻了个跟头，朝他眨了眨右眼，“满意了吗？林社长。”

 

柔韧性这么强。林在范喉结滚动。这就更没有让人走的理由了。“你说你是甜点……让吃吗？”

 

男孩的耳尖飞上绯色，一点儿没了刚进门时的大胆。他咬着嘴唇，绞着手里的衬衫，韩语说得很小声，“那你想怎么吃呀……”

 

甜点当然要好好吃。

 

精致的小糕点裱花挤上甜腻的奶油，把最鲜艳的水果放置上，被嗜甜的人用舌尖一点点舔舐，卷一点舌肉，裹一口浓郁，噢齿列上也要感受到，再翻出口腔舔掉嘴角粘上的，咽到食道里，尝到令人神往的蜜意。

 

蛋糕上的樱桃被缀到粉色的乳尖上，立不稳。

 

哪里立得稳呢？

 

被啃咬过肿胀的乳头受了刺激就颤颤巍巍挺立起来，何况身体的主人正发着抖，胸腔起伏得很厉害，樱桃就放了几秒就倒在一边。

 

林在范不去管，衣服都已经丢在地上，他们赤身裸体地什么都不要去管。林在范只要耐心地，耐心地把厚厚的奶油耐心地填进Mark柔软的后穴。

 

刚刚被Mark捂着的性器此刻很精神地立着，下面的耻毛沾上了奶油黏成几缕，林在范把指缝里的奶油紧紧顺着阳具刮在上面。

 

Mark呜咽一声，挺动着腰去蹭他宽大的手掌，马眼吐出一点清液，晶亮而淫糜。

 

林在范攥着那根俯身去舔冒着水的头部，重重地吮吸一口，“甜的。”

 

他的小甜点呻吟着射得一塌糊涂。和奶油一样，白的，稠的，沾了他一手。

 

林在范看上去颇为苦恼，英挺的眉毛微皱，“阿你的奶油和蛋糕混在一起了呢。”

 

Mark仍在喘息微抖，他把双腿分开，绷直脚尖，圆润的脚趾轻轻踩在林在范的脸颊上，划到他耳朵边蹭动了鬓角的头发，最后搁在了林在范宽厚的肩头。他像是又跳了一曲极煽情的舞。

 

林在范偏过头把脸靠在那只腿上轻轻转动。

 

从林在范的角度看来，长腿的尽头，那个肉粉色的娇小洞穴随着他的主人的动作一张一合，不知餍足地吃进吐出他的奶油蛋糕。

 

穴口边缘附着的奶油被偏高的体温乳化，湿哒哒地滴落着液体，甜腻的香气蜿蜒成一条河流，潺潺流进鼻腔。太浪费了，要好好教训它才行——

 

Mark倒在床上咬着嘴唇低音不稳地叫他，“给我，你的奶油。”

 

噢上帝阿，你听听，这是多么可爱的请求。我敢打赌，没有任何一个甜点会提出这么有建设性的意见了。

 

林在范抓紧肩上的脚，把他拉近自己。床单也被拉下，褶皱停留在Mark的肩膀旁。林在范另一只手抚平那深深浅浅的皱褶，

 

“Here U R.”

 

他挺着腰，将硕大的阳具插进那个贪婪的，不懂节俭的小穴去。

 

这是它应得的惩罚。

 

奶油被抽动的性器挤出穴口，正凶猛进攻的大家伙侵占它们原来待着的温暖地方，只能让它们黏腻在股间，高频率的操动使它们泥泞成泡沫，成为两具激情纠缠在一块儿的肉体间的粘合剂。

 

被奶油润滑后的甬道，是林在范25岁生日最美妙的丝绒蛋糕。

 

紧致到令人窒息的穴道湿热地捆着他的那根。而他巨大的凶器越是深入、破开里面的每一寸，越是能发觉他身下的尤物更加诱人更加热情。退出一点，就一点，就能换回肠道穴肉便百般谄媚地缠绕上来，紧箍着他的性器，令他想要缴械投降。

 

“嘿……你里面可真湿。”林在范分神说话，可他说的也是实话。

 

肠道里淌出的是奶油或是更有趣的别的，在插弄的啪啪声响间加入了咕啾咕啾的湿润水声，艳情而糜烂。

 

肠肉被肏得松软，又湿又滑，温热地浸淫着林在范的东西。

 

男孩儿听着臊人的话语，被用劲捣腾顶弄得浑身无力，软软地伸手想要去捂住林在范的嘴。

 

被含住了。

 

林在范极情色地含着他的手指，叼着指节，用了点力气咬，但不疼。下身的抽插随着舔弄持续动作。

 

林在范，像是要把他一点点，拆骨扒皮地，吃干净了。

 

口腔里的温度很高，灵活的舌头带着炙热口液缠绵地舔着他的指尖，指腹被粗糙的舌面舌苔剐蹭，酥麻的痒意从小小的手指神经末梢凝聚起巨大的快意，剧烈地传递到大脑。Mark情难自禁地咬着嘴唇，想要阻止涌到唇边的淫声浪叫。

 

然而那一点泄露的鼻音就足够成为这场性爱的催情剂。

 

林在范挺动腰杆一插到底，反复碾动着最深处的穴肉再抽出。

 

震颤的尖锐的快感一阵强过一阵。Mark紧抓着他的皮肉，紧咬嘴唇发出了似痛苦又像哭泣的低呜。

 

林在范想，这哪里是浪荡的脱衣舞男，分明是一个害羞的天使，纯情而轻易地撩动他的情欲。

 

林在范松开牙齿，Mark僵硬举着的手垂下去，去捂着自己的嘴。被撞击的身体随着激烈性交的频率颤动，他被林在范的力量和速度引导着欲望，却沉默着，羞于吐露自己的快乐。

 

“叫出来，我喜欢听。”林在范诱哄着他的天使，揉动男孩的阴囊，掐了一把他贴在腹肌上的性器。

 

Mark短促地尖叫起来，那些呻吟似乎找到了宣泄口，违背他心意地从他唇舌中冒出来。

 

“嗯阿……”男孩儿低音的呻吟令男人难耐得血脉喷张。

 

林在范扳开柔嫩的臀瓣捅入粗壮的性器，又蛮横地拢紧臀肉让肉穴紧锁着他的下体，伏在光裸身躯上低低地吼叫。

 

滚烫的精液喷薄进敏感的甬道，Mark被灼烧般痉挛着也射了出来。

 

男孩自矜的呻吟仿佛绵长的叹息，第二次射出的东西也稀薄。性器吐完了液体，可怜地抖了抖。

 

真可爱。

 

“你的奶油稀了。”林在范调笑，把软了的性器从肉穴里抽出来后，浓稠的白浊没了阻碍争先恐后地滑出后庭，在被单上洇湿成大块大块的斑驳，不被控制流泻出去的体液令Mark有了失禁般的感受。

 

结束性爱的男孩儿又转化成了果断率直的脱衣舞男，他随意的往身后摸索了一把，把肮脏的，沾了精水的手指，往艳色的菱形嘴唇里，干干脆脆地塞了一个指尖，故意啧啧出声，“你的，很浓。”

 

噢老天爷，这世上还有比堕天使更引人犯罪的存在吗？

 

林在范感受怀里那个纯白的男孩儿软着身体凑近，嘴中还有他的精液，正卖力吸吮舔咬他的耳垂，他的老二几乎一瞬间又硬起来了。

 

“他们说，你想要个美国货。”男孩舌尖颤动着搔刮自己的嘴唇，牙齿，林在范眼睁睁看着他吞咽下浊液。他又拿臀缝蹭动着热乎乎的肉棒，在林在范眼眸幽深前拉开了与他的距离。

 

正襟危坐的乖巧纯真模样判若两人。

 

他只是喜欢玩火，没想到竟第一次引火烧身。

 

“听着，我不知道他们说了一些我什么坏话 ，但……我从来没有交过男朋友。”林在范认定了他的下半生和下半身的性/幸福伴侣，只能压下邪火好好解释，“我发誓好吗？在遇到你之前，我也不觉得我会交男朋友。”

 

突如其来的正经告白让这个房间的气氛变得火热，Mark高潮后泛着粉意的皮肤被熏染得更红，“Deal.”

 

“喂，这是什么交易吗？”林在范不禁觉得好笑。

 

Mark交叉着双手去搂他的脖子，“我是脱衣舞者。你是金主。这不就是一场色情交易吗？”

 

“显然你不是一个脱衣舞者。”林在范从善如流地搂住他的腰肢。

 

“我就是一个在酒吧喝喝酒跳跳舞的无聊美国人。”Mark被握着腰有些痒，笑弯了眼睛，被林在范捉着脖颈亲了一口，“你的朋友觉得我长得好看，就和我打了赌。有个笑起来眼睛有褶子的说我肯定连你的门也进不去。”

 

林在范想想，噢朴珍荣。狐朋狗友中的狗友。

 

“还有一个大眼睛的烟嗓说就算进了门也上不了你的床。”

 

林在范想想，噢王Jackson。狐朋狗友中的另一个狗友。

 

这对狗男男终于做成了一件好事呀！

 

“那你呢，你自己堵了什么？”林在范迫不及待地伸出舌头去舔Mark可爱的虎牙。

 

男孩儿被吻得喘吁吁，利落地俯身压在他身上。

 

寡言而美丽的，直率而果断的，他的Mark.

 

“我赌你会爱上我。”


End file.
